


Kara loses her memory

by WeroCosmik_Sandia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay Kara Danvers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Gay Disaster Kara Danvers, Kara loses her memory, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, SuperCorp Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeroCosmik_Sandia/pseuds/WeroCosmik_Sandia
Summary: Kara Danvers pierde la memoria luego de un enfrentamiento con Psi y tiene que acostumbrarce a los cuatro años que no recuerda. Para nada fácil.----:D primera obra en AO3
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Kara loses her memory

**Pérdida de Memoria**

**———**

Kara se despertó algo desorientada y confundida , acababa de luchar contra Reing y lo ultimo qué recuerda Fue la paliza que podía sentirla aun en sus huesos. Observó donde se encontraba , la DEO , para ser más exactos la sala médica y se calmó un momento antes de volver a recordar el peligro de qué Reing siguiera afuera. 

Intentando levantarse con todas sus fuerzas de la camilla , sé sintió mareada al sentarse en esta mientras apartaba las lámparas de sol. Sé sentía confundida por alguna razón. Es mas , ¿desde cuando su traje lleva pantalones?.

Y entonces , la puerta fue Atravesada por Alex , uña diferente Alex a la que recuerda pues esta tiene el cabello aun mas corto que antes. ¿Habia estado tanto tiempo inconsciente?.

— ¡Kara! No té levantes , aun estoy midiendo tus signos en caso de qué algo té sucediera — y allí la usual Alex — No sabre qué té hizo Psi sí no té calmas e intentas no moverte — y la volvió a meter a la cama.

—Un momento ¿dijiste Psi? , pero sí ella está encerrada en la DEO , además pelee con Reing no con Psi — preguntó con confusión , algo raro estaba pasando —

Alex le vio con extrañeza , posiblemente buscando la mentira o algo similar y al no encontrarla puso uña cara de preocupación.

— aun no lo confirmó pero creo que pudiste haber perdido la memoria...cuatro años de memoria —

—¿¡CuAtRo!? — Grito sobresaltada , aquello no era siquiera algo que se le pasara por la mente. Cuatro años que no recuerda.

Alex solo negó mientras suspiraba y preparaba todos los exámenes para su hermana , esta situación tampoco era muy agradable para ella , pero al menos tenia a su hermana.

Y ya estando todos los análisis listos , pero ella ya sabia el hecho de qué perdió la memoria , ¡no recordaba esos años!. Pero una de las cosas que le hizo sentirse completamente fuera de lugar fue cuando una agente le trajo unas donas y Alex sé apareció con otras dos personas , posiblemente reclutas de esos cuatro años.

— Muy bien Kara , ante el hecho de qué perdiste la memoria no creo que sea propenso qué salgas del edificio , como Supergirl esta bien pero absolutamente NO como Kara — Las veces que le repitió su nombre le confundieron , ¿había hecho algo como Kara en esos cuatro años?.

— Esta bien Alex , confiare en ti — Solo pudo levantar los hombros e irse a la sala de conferencias a degustar sus donas y esperar alguna emergencia como Supergirl.

En parte estaba confundida cuándo le pregunto a la agente Vázquez y le dijo todo aquello, es decir...¡todos sus amigos sé fueron! , Winn estaba con Legión y al parecer J'onn con ¿la liga de la justicia?. Al menos James y Lena seguían igual , aunque la agente Vázquez se puso nerviosa en ese momento.

Genial , ahora tenía un problema y tenía miedo que algo le estuviera sucediendo a alguno de sus dos amigos. 

— Lo lamento Alex pero , quiero despejar mis dudas — y saliendo por la ventana se dirigió a Catco , primero iría con James para de paso conseguir información de esos cuatro años que le tenía intrigada.

\------

Estuvo volando por unos momentos antes de llegar a Catco y esperó unos minutos para entrar a la oficina de James pues tuvieron la reunión matutina.

— ¿Kara?¿sucede algo? Alex había dicho que estabas inconsciente hace unas horas y no creo que ser supergirl sea descansar— James se veía claramente confundido mientras se sentaba —

— si , no , no lo es , pero estoy bien y me siento bien — se expreso con normalidad antes de que James le mirara de forma seria — okey , puede que tenga un pequeño , pequeñito problema de memoria pero por esa vengo a verte ya que al parecer Alex no me quiere contar — suspiro luego de hablar de su situación.

—¿Como cuanto tiempo? —pregunto siendo respondido con un rápido cuatro — ¿cuatro , que? ¿Semanas , meses-?

—Años— Termino de decir Kara dejando a James en un completo Shock.

— Muy bien Kara , que deseas saber — y entonces por la mente de James paso una simple bromita luego de que saliera de su mini shock , es decir ,ver las expresiones que dará Kara serán oro.

—¿Vencimos a Reing?— fue su primera pregunta , es decir , si le pudo preguntar eso a Vasquez pero se le olvido en ese momento ya que estaba más preocupada por sus amigos.

— Si , Lena y tu lo lograron , también supieron que era un tipo de doble personalidad de Sam — Observó la especie de pokerface que dio Kara ,si que era mucho por pasar.

— Muy bien , para lo que recuerdo esta genial — Luego de unos segundos procesando la información asintió satisfecha — ¡oh! ¿Que sucedió con la relación que llevaban tu y Lena? Estaban muy felices que yo recuerde — luego de saber lo mas importante paso a cosas banales pero que también tenían importancia.

— oh , nosotros terminamos hace un tiempo ya que no funciono — observo como Kara preguntaba silenciosamente cuanto — Casi los cuatro años 

— oh lo lamento , ustedes hacían linda pareja

—No tanto como su actual pareja 

— uh- ¿quien es?

— Para esa información ve con Lena— y una sonrisa se crespo por su cara antes de despedirse de James y salir de la oficina.

Mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad en camino a L-Corp fue detenida por una emergencia en un edificio pues este se incendio y tuvo que intervenir.

Mientras ayudaba a las personas otra chica intervino , esta era otra cosa que la agente vazquez le dijo y era que hace un tiempo tenia una aprendiz.

— Dreamer , buen trabajo — le sonrió luego de que ayudaron a todos —

— No hay problema , pero Alex me dijo que te llevará de nuevo a la Deo ¿estas bien? Parecía preocupada — Hizo una mueca al final , estaba preocupada por su maestra —

— Estoy bien , voy para allá , pero primero voy a hablar con Lena — intento sonar natural , no estaba haciendo nada malo pero no quería mencionar su memoria en ese momento y con tantas personas cerca —

—Oh ¡claro! Le diré — Dreamer sonrió antes de irse , al parecer no tenia problemas con que fuera mas tarde —

Y así , al fin pudo encaminarse hacia L-Corp y mientras tocaba la ventana fue recibida por una Lena sonriente quien le abrió.

—¡Kara! Pensé que vendrías antes para almorzar juntas — Lena estaba tanto feliz por verla sana y salva como confundida por si retraso.

Por su lado Kara estaba algo nerviosa , en si ya era raro que Lena supiera su identidad pero era obvio , de por si estaba planeando decirle su identidad a su mejor amiga.

— Bueno...Alex no me dejo salir de la DEO — Lena alzo una ceja pues no entendía bien la linea de pensamiento de Kara , cosa que puso mas nerviosa a Kara — Es que como sabes pelee con Psi y de esta u otra forma mientras peleaba con ella paso no se que cosa y ahora no recuerdo los últimos cuatro años — luego de divagar un poco soltó la verdad sorprendiendo a Lena —

— oh.. Entonces no recuerdas nada , nada de lo que paso entre nosotras cuando me dijiste tu identidad — Lena se sentó algo cohibida por la situación —

— ¿que paso? — se sentó junto a ella , ahora tenia mas curiosidad —

Lena la observo y sonrió enternecida por la cara confundida de la mujer , era tan adorable.

— Bueno...

_Luego de saber tu identidad estuve en un estado un poco...triste. Estaba molesta porque tu identidad me la dijo Lex y no tu , así que me uní a su bando aun cuando no quería , sólo pensaba en una venganza contra ti._

_Por varios meses estuve apoyándolo e intentando lastimarte , no quería herir civiles solo a ti. Luego , el reconstruyó el lexo traje y fue a por ti como prueba antes de ir a por Superman , pelearon por unas semanas perfeccionándolo y cuando te iba a matar no pude dejarlo y lo ataque. No lo entendí por mucho tiempo pero no quería que té lastimaran ni siquiera yo._

_Y finalmente luego de meses de odiarte o intentarlo y sufrir por tu traición o lo que veía como tal , pues entendí que solo era para protegerme , aun así no te perdone a la primera porque solo quería empezar de nuevo sin secretos._

— y así terminamos aquí , es mas corta la historia sí no cuento las noches que bebía para olvidar o las veces que me contaste qué estabas destrozada — Lena paso un cabello detrás de su oreja , un signo de qué era un tanto vergonzoso.

— uh- eso suena duro...— Kara bajó la mirada , sé sentía triste del solo hecho de pensar que peleo por tanto tiempo con Lena , sabia que debía decirle la verdad.

— No té preocupes , aunque fue dolorosa de cierta forma la experiencia nos ayudó a crecer a ambas — Lena tomó sus manos y las unió , estaba feliz por todo lo que vivió con Kara tanto bueno como malo.

— Gracias Lena , por...todo — Kara solo estaba feliz del hecho de tener una amistad como la de Lena.

— No , debería ser gracias a ti — Kara no entendía muy bien el gracias Pero sonrió.

Y así podemos ver a dos mujeres adultas viéndose la una a la otra con una sonrisa tonta y sus manos Unidas. Tan heterosexual.

Bueno , al final luego de charlar un rato con Lena , Kara se fue de vuelta a la DEO como le dijo a Alex. Al menos ya sabia casi todo lo que paso en ese tiempo pero aún sentía un vacío , algo no le habían contado pero no sabia que así que era hora de volver con Alex y preguntarle ahora que estaba más al día.

— ¡Kara! — Luego de llegar a la DEO fue recibida por una molesta Alex — Té dije que no té fueras , hay cosas que no sabes y no quiero que entres en algún shock por eso — estaba preocupada por su estado mental , luego de la batalla con Psi no había parado de buscarla.

— No té preocupes Alex , fui con James y Lena y ellos me pusieron al día — su preocupación era banal , todo estaba bien ya que lo único fuerte fue su pelea con Lena y todo estaba bien , era gracioso qué Alex pensará que eso le pondría en shock.

— oh , entonces sabes de tu relación con la señorita Luthor — Brainy llegó con ellas y soltó aquello al tomar la linea de conversación.

— ¿Que? — Kara volteo a ver a Brainy , ¿escucho bien lo que escucho? , ¡obvio qué lo escucho , su oído era súper! — ¿meestasdiciendoquelarelacionalaquesereferiaJamesconLenaerayo? — Hablo tan rápido que apenas Brainy le siguió.

En ese momento , todos los agentes de la DEO qué estaban de servicio en su momento pudieron ver a una Supergirl con una cara confundida. Una escena que valía millones.

Pero por dentro de Kara estaban pasando Muchos pensamientos sobre la situación de la que acaba de enterarse , sorprendentemente por alguna razón encontró que todo estaba bien. ¿¡Pero como estaría bien si tenía una relación con su mejor amiga?! Es decir , Lena sí es bonita y todo , muy hermosa y en mas de una ocación soñó con ella ¿pero ahí de salir con ella?....No , no estaba tan mal que digamos...

...

...

¡Eso no significa que le gusta Lena!

Por otro lado mientras Kara se debatía su situación sentimental , Alex regañaba a Brainy pues esto paso la ultima vez que su hermana descubrió que era Gay por Lena. No se esperaba que le soltara tremenda bomba de información dejándola inmóvil mientras procesaba la Información.

— ¿sucede algo? — y llegó Lena con James , por su lado James iba por la firma de Kara para qué se ausentara mientras no tenía memoria y Lena para ayudar en cualquier cosa con la situación de Kara.

— Lena , no creo que sea el mejor momento para qué estés aquí — Alex observó de reojo a Kara qué pareció reaccionar un poco.

— ¿Pasa algo con Kara? — Lena solo se enfocó en Kara qué parecía estática —

— La situación que atraviesa la señorita Danvers es que descubrió que su orientación Sexual no es la que imaginaba — Brainy explico la situación molestando la poca paciencia que llevaba Alex.

— Oh — Lena sólo observó algo intranquila por la situación que pasaba Kara , una Kara de hace cuatro años que no recordaba nada de ellas o qué siquiera la amaba.

— ¿¡Como qué me gusta Lena?! — Esa pregunta gritada por Kara fue más para ella , acababa de confirmar que le gustaba Lena y ni enterada.

—¿Kara? — James hablo casi por todos preguntando por la reacción rara de la Súper.

— oh , Lena — Kara les observó pero se puso nerviosa al ver a Lena y mientras intentaba decir algo coherente e intentaba sentarse en la mesa de la DEO sé callo , colocándose aun más nerviosa pues se callo frente a Lena —

Esto solo soltó una risa en todos los cercanos , menos Brainy. Kara enserio era un desastre Gay hace años y eso sólo les recordaba lo muy nerviosa que se puso hace años.

\--------

Kara amaba su casa , era su lugar favorito pues podía ser ella. Actualmente se sentía nerviosa dentro de su casa , MUY nerviosa.

— Sabes que puedo ir a dormir a otro lado si no té sientes cómoda — Lena le hablo desde la cocina , al parecer ella y Lena vivían juntas , es decir obvio sería normal si tenían dos años juntas sin contar sus años de conocerse que no recordaba.

Anteriormente la idea de vivir junto a Lena le hubiera parecido genial ya que es su mejor amiga pero ahora se siente nerviosa por ésta nueva faceta y sus extraños sentimientos ( qué todavía se pregunta como no supo que le gustaba Lena antes ) , todo se combinaba y causaba un conflicto interno. Pero allí estaba , ella y su maldita curiosidad.

— No , esta bien ya que esta es como tu casa y estaría muy mal que té hechara cuándo casi toda la culpa recae en mi y mi problema de memoria — No quería que Lena se sintiera mal o algo parecido , no quería que Lena se fuera — De cierta forma sigo con dudas — Soltó aquellos pensamientos que iban y venían , sólo quería saber un poco de su nueva y al mismo tiempo vieja relación con Lena.

— Bueno , tenemos toda la noche , Dime — Lena salió de la cocina y sé sentó en la otra esquina del sofá bebiendo un poco de vino y mostrando aquella sonrisa , oh Rao esa sonrisa.

— Ajam- exactamente ¿como tu, yo,tu,yo? — Mientras se ponía nerviosa , Kara sólo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca intentando vocalizar algo sin éxito.

— Como dije antes , empezamos una nueva amistad sin mentiras lo cual fue ignorado en cierta medida por los sentimientos y sí no hubiera sabido que té pones nerviosa conmigo por Alex puede que no me hubiera tomado el valor para acercarme y empezar algo nuevo — Lena empezó a explicar mientras enfocaba su visión a su copa — no sé muy bien de tu parte antes pero luego de empezar una relación pude notar un poco como té ponias , nerviosa por lo que pienso de ti o lo que íbamos a hacer , siempre fue muy divertido y agradable ser alguien normal contigo — mientras hablaba desvío la atención de su copa a Kara , Observando Aquellos orbes azules que siempre le volvían loca.

Por su lado Kara sólo la escuchaba atentamente , aquello sonaba muy hermoso , era hermoso solo pensar que una relación pudiera cambiar mucho su mente , es decir ¡Por Rao tenía de novia a Lena Luthor! , sé sentía nerviosa , emocionada , asustada.

No era la Kara qué vivió todo aquello con ella , no podía completar las expectativas de la Kara qué estaba antes con recuerdos.

— Siempre es agradable estar con Kara Danvers , mi persona favorita — Lena tomó su mano captando toda la atención de la cabeza caótica de la rubia.

Kara pudo observar los ojos verdes llenos de cariño y sintió como su aliento era atrapado en su pecho mientras éste último no dejaba de latir con fuerza incesante ante la verdad que las últimas horas había descubierto y la tenían de cabeza.

— Por Rao , té amó tanto Lena — aquello lo soltó sorprendiendo y sonrojando a la mujer y causando que Kara viera al pisó al ver lo vergonzoso que dijo.

— ¿que me dices de empezar de nuevo? — Lena preguntó con suficiencia Observando a la avergonzada kriptoniana qué no dejaba de asintir ante la idea de aceptar este tiempo y esa nueva realidad que se presentaba.

Todo era tan hermoso y tranquilizante.

\------

Kara llevaba varios días acostumbrándose a todo lo que vivió en esos cuatro años , mientras algunas cosas son sencillas como su trabajo como Supergirl qué no había cambiado mucho mas que su traje mientras que otras le resultaban complicadas como era su trabajo de periodista ya que tiene que ponerse al día con las noticias y sus fuentes qué ahora son más que solo , bueno , ella.

Así estuvo viviendo un mes mientras la DEO localizaba a Psi o alguna forma de traer sus recuerdos de vuelta. J'onn lo había intentado pero él poder psíquico de Psi era unico por lo que las únicas opciones eran o atrapaban a Psi o Kara debía recordar por si misma. Como ninguna de las dos formas resultaban pues llevaba de esa forma su vida.

Otra cosa que con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando era a la presencia constante de Lena en su vida , bueno , aun MAS presencia de Lena a la que estaba acostumbrada. Sus sentimientos por la pelinegra era algo nuevo de lo que antes no sé había dado cuenta pero ahora que los sabe se siente muy feliz tan sólo de besarla , es que por Rao , eran más suaves de lo que su mente se imaginó.

No sabia con exactitud cuánto tiempo le tomó realmente a ella saber que amaba a Lena ya que ni Lena misma lo sabia pues , Kara le dijo qué llevaba tiempo pensando en sus sentimientos de amor. Al menos está feliz que ellas empezarán a salir hace aproximadamente hace tres años , aunque ella sólo tenga la experiencia de un mes.

Su vida parecía muy buena , era feliz y eso le bastaba y sobraba teniendo en cuenta que una de las cosas que siempre estuvo preocupaba era el amor. 

Una explosión muy lejos detuvo su ensoñación y recibió un memo de Brainy avisándole del robo en el banco de ciudad Wins por lo cual fue rápidamente encontrándose una linda y agradable sorpresa.

— ¡Psi! La mujer que buscaba — Sonrió esperanzada al ver a la mujer salir del banco.

— Esta no es una agradable reunión para mi — Psi dijo con claro enojo pues no importaba a donde iba siempre tenía que encontrarse con la supertonta.

Y entonces sin más preámbulo empezaron a pelear , Psi usando como escudo algunos autos se libro lo suficiente de Supergirl para cargar cierta arma que se llevó de la DEO antes de escapar y antes de qué Kara pudiera hacer algo fue impactada por un arma Treikmodeina qué le lanzó varios metros atrás y haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza.

Y entonces fue allí , todos aquellos recuerdos llegaron a su mente y soltó un jadeo de dolor ante la migraña de todo lo que recordó. Sus momento en familia , los artículos qué había hecho , su proposición de matrimonio a Lena. Todo estaba de vuelta.

— Creo que tendré que darle las gracias — Río de manera cansada ante su propia mini broma ante de lanzarse contra Psi de nuevo , esta vez con una mejor agilidad y movimientos mas elocuentes ya que su cuerpo ya estaba conectado con su mente.

\--------

Luego de llevar a Psi con la DEO sé fue rápidamente con Lena para hablar , recordaba ya todo y aunque inicialmente fue difícil de procesar ahora ya volvía a ser parte de ella. Tampoco es como sí estuviera muy nerviosa pues recuerda sus noches con Lena y qué noches. Rao , quería escuchar a Lena de nuevo.

Llegando rápidamente a L-Corp accedió por él balcón encontrando a Lena trabajando.

— Hey Lee , traje comida — Saludó feliz mientras entraba y sé sentaba en el sofá esperando que la otra mujer se acercara.

— Oh , espera un momento ya estoy contigo — Lena le sonrió con cariño mientras terminaba de teclear algunas cosas. Unos minutos después se sentó junto a Kara y levanto una ante lo emocionada que de veía la rubia — ¿pasa algo?.

— Ya Recordé todo juntas.

sonrío mientras tomaba la mano de Lena y la acariciaba con cariño — 

— ¿Todo? — Lena contuvo el aire en sus pulmones espectante.

— Todo — finalizó la Rubia mientras pasaba su dedo sobre aquella liga dorada que adornaba el dedo de Lena y antes no presto atención.

Lena tan sólo sonrió antes de abrazar con cariño a Kara , todavía debían hablar de planear su boda y eso Pero ahora era pura felicidad entré ambas pues ya Kara pudo recordar esos cuatro años. Su tiempo juntas.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno , espero que les gustara ,bay.


End file.
